Replacement
by Monica D. Watson
Summary: Freddy can't be the only dream demon can he? Set after Freddy Vs. Jason. Freddy is back but there's a little problem. Another dream demon has come to call Springwood home and she means business.


Disclaimer: I do not own Freddy Krueger. I own all of the movies and I'm saying up for the pinball machine but sadly I still don't own him.

Title : Replacement

Summary: Freddy can't be the only dream demon can he? I mean what about all those other sleep deaths I hear about that happen in different states? Set after Freddy Vs. Jason. Freddy is back but there's a little problem another dream demon has come to call Springwood home and she means business.

Ellen's hands ran across the hot walls of the boiler room trying to find her way out of the maze. Every night for the last week she had found herself in the strange and frightening place and there never seemed to be a way out. The only way out was when he alarm clock woke her up in the morning.

Every night that man would chase her and try to rip her open with his clawed hand. She didn't know how she kept managing to get away. She just kept running and didn't look back. But she knew her time was running out. She had heard about this Freddy guy from all her friends at school. She knew that once he picked you out to kill you that he did it.

Why the hell didn't he just kill her? Why was he messing around with her? The answer to that was easy. He was having fun playing with her. But he had played for too long. Tonight was the night he finished the games he was playing with her.

Even though he didn't tell Ellen this she could feel her time running out and she ran faster. There had to be a way out this place. It couldn't just go on and on. She winced and ran faster when she heard the sound of metal on metal. That meant he was getting close to her.

That meant her time was really running out. She ran faster and faster. Well she tried to run but her feet weren't moving. The teenager looked down to find her bedroom slippers sinking down into the floor.

"No!" she screaming trying to pull her feet out of the gunk but it did no good. "Please don't kill me! I didn't do anything to do. I just moved here a month ago! Please let me go."

"The begging will get you no where," Freddy said walking over to her.

Her eyes widened in fear as he got closer. Ellen's heart raced quickly with each step he took. The dead demon took his time walking over to her. When he did reach her he lifted his gloved hand and brought it to her face.

"You're my child," he said digging the blade into the delicate skin of her face. "You're just like all the others and I do what I wish with my children."

Ellen let out a gasp of pain as the blade cut into her skin. She closed her eyes and waited for him to kill her. To her surprise nothing happened. Well something did happen but it wasn't what she expected. The room started to get cold and Freddy's claw felt like a chunk of ice against her skin.

"What the hell?" Freddy whispered looking around.

Ellen opened her eyes and looked around. The boiler room was covered in a light layer of ice. Freddy let go of Ellen and she feel to ice floor with a thud. Pain spread through out her body but that didn't stop her from looking around for the source of the sudden temperature change.

She spotted at once what must have caused it. No, it wasn't a what. It was a who. To her surprise a woman was standing on one of the cat walks. Ellen would have just assumed she was just another unlucky resident of Springwood but she didn't look like anyone she'd ever seen in Springwood.

The strange had long blond hair that went to her shoulders and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a black mini-skirt, a black hoodie, and a long black trench coat that went to her feet. Ellen couldn't see her feet but is she had she would have two large boots covered with buckles.

"Who are you?" Freddy asked waving his claw at her. "Another kid from the town huh? The last thing I need is another punk dream master."

The new comer just laughed and disappeared. When she re-appeared she was standing right next to him. Freddy couldn't help but jump from the sudden motion. She laughed and cocked her head at him.

Despite the fact Ellen was free to run she couldn't. Her eyes were frozen to the site in front of her. The girl was defiantly not from Springwood. But if she wasn't from Springwood then where was she from?

"Get lost bitch," he said turning his attention back to Ellen. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"The name is Candy," She said moving to stand in between Freddy and Ellen. "And you're not going anywhere near her."

Ellen's heart gave a flutter. This woman was here to save her. Why else would she between her and Freddy. Ellen's joy was short lived.

"You've failed your job as a dream demon," Candy said shaking her head. "These kids have beat you time after time and you can barley live Springwood. What kind of wimpy dream demon are you? You're out of the job Freddy and I'm you're replacement."

"What!" Freddy yelled bearing his teeth. "I don't think so. These are my children. They always are and they always will be! No one can replace me."

The girl who had almost been forgotten jumped to her feet. They were fighting over who go to kill her and that was not an argument she wanted to listen to. She took off down the hallway.

"Look what you've done!" he hissed pointing at Ellen. "I have to go get her and kill her before she wakes up."

"She's mine!" Candy hissed and disappointed into thin air.

Freddy didn't need a map to know where she was. He could feel it in his skin. He focused on her and without a sound he disappeared. When he re-appeared he realized he was too late. Candy was standing over Ellen with a knife in her hand and was going in for the kill.

Just before the knife could cut the skin a loud beeping filled the frozen boiler room and Ellen disappeared. The knife Candy was holding slammed into the ice as the girl vanished into thin air.

"Damn!" she cursed tossing the knife to the side. "Look what you made me do Freddy! Because of you bugging me I lost this one."

"You lost?" Freddy asked walking over to her. "She was mine. All these children belong to me."

"Not anymore Freddy," Candy said with a hiss. "If you refuse to surrender this whole town then you are just going to have to share."

Unable to think of anything to say Freddy just stood there glaring at her. Happy with his silence Candy snapped her fingers and she was gone. Her disappearance caused the heat to once again return to the boiler room. The demon in the room shook his head and disappeared.


End file.
